Jamie Bezzear
Jamie Bezzear - Piętnastoletnia harpia pochodząca z Rio de Janeiro w Brazylii. Jest osobą bardzo energiczną, uwielbia wysiłek fizyczny - taniec, sport, biegi. Nie potrafi długo usiedzieć na jednym miejscu. Cechuje ją lekkie podejście do życia, tryska od niej pozytywna energia którą zaraża innych. Jamie z powodu natłoku sił witalnych i temperamentu, nierzadko jest brana za łatwą do wyprowadzenia z równowagi choleryczkę. Ma przykry nawyk "upiększania" rzeczywistości, lecz sama nie nazwie siebie kłamczuchą. Dziewczyna uwielbia zakładać kolorowe i luźne ubrania oraz sportowe obuwie, w którym czuje się wygodnie. Interesuje się gimnastyką rytmiczną, akrobatyką, jazdą na hulajnodze, tańcem nowoczesnym oraz jazdą na wrotkach. Osobowość Jamie to śmiała i ciepła osoba, która nie zna jakichkolwiek granic. Jest bardzo cwaną osóbką - wie jak wyrazić swoje zdanie, by nie doświadczyć konsekwencji swojej opinii ani nikogo dosadnie nie obrazić, ba, zdarza się, że inni myślą, że harpia wręcz ich komplementuje. Jamie ma niezbyt pochlebną skłonność do... lekkiego "upiększania" rzeczywistości, to świadczy o jej bujnej wyobraźni. Nie do końca wiadomo kiedy harpia wypowiada się zgodnie z prawdą. Jest silna zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie, to ostatnia osoba w szkole, którą można by było zgnębić, nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać, wojowniczo walczy o sobie. Jest z tego powodu brana za agresywną dziewczynę i choleryczkę, co nie do końca jest faktem. Jamie ma "luźne" podejście do życia - wiele szkolnych kłopotów, jak to ona mówi "zwisa" Jamie, nie jest piątkową uczennicą, ale nie jest także jedną z najgorszych. Harpia kocha używać sarkazmu, stało się to jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Jak twierdzi, używa go jedynie jeśli kogoś polubi. Wygląd Jamie to dość przeciętnego wzrostu młoda harpia o cynamonowej cerze, bujnych czekoladowo-czarnych włosach w które wpina neonowe pasemka. Brwi Jamie ma czarne, oczy żółte, a nos przypomina trochę dziub. można zauważyć, że gdzieniegdzie z jej ciała wyrastają pojedyńcze piórka, charakteryzuje ją również śnieżnobiałe uzębienie oraz niezwykły uśmiech - dziewczyna, cóż... nie posiada warg. Relacje 'Rodzina' Jamie, córka pary harpii wychowała się w Rio de Janeiro w bardzo... rozrywkowej rodzinie a jednocześnie wspierającej się nawzajem. Wpajane jej były przede wszystkim szacunek do innych oraz to, by realizowała swoje marzenia. Posiada przyszywanego starszego brata imieniem Lionel, który jest trenerem osobistym i hobbystycznie tancerzem. Uczył on Jamie jeździć na wrotkach, to dzięki bratu harpia pokochała ten sposób spędzania czasu. 'Dalsza rodzina' Po za rodzicami, obiema babciami (dziadkowie Jamie są nie znani) oraz bratem, Jamie posiada dosyć spore grono krewnych, większość mieszka i pracuje w Brazylii, aczkolwiek Jamie ma parę krewnych również w Polinezji, na Martynice oraz w RPA. Rodzina dla Jamie jest bardzo ważna. 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciółmi Jamie nazywa: Nikoto Aellte, Poppy Hokkaido , Miusa Harumi, Jay'a Aytona oraz Cataleya Russo 'Znajomi' Znajomymi harpii są: Justin Saina, oraz Xena Venefica 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna nie przepada za Lavender Marigold, z uwagi na przykry incydent na wycieczce. 'Historie relacji' Z Xena Venefica Czarownica oraz Harpia poznały się w szkolnej bibliotece, Jamie nie do końca mogła poradzić sobie z zadaniem domowym, co strasznie frustrowało jej osobę. Chwile siedziała cierpliwo, aż w końcu wybuchła - krzyknęła na całą salę, co skutkowało wyproszeniem jej osoby z pomieszczenia, zagniewana Jamie zebrała swoje notatki i dumnie unosząc nos do góry, opuściła biblioteke rzucając tekstem typu "nikt mnie nie rozumie!" usiadła pod oknem na przeciwko biblioteki, aż do jej osoby przysiadła się Xena, Jamie próbowała spławić wiedźme, lecz na próżno. Xena rzekła, że się nie odczepi póki nie znajdzie sposobu by pomóc harpii. Jamie zamyśliła się chwilkę, w końcu wyspowiadała się dziewczynie, ze wszystkiego co denerwuje ją w szkolnym gronie pedagogów oraz dodała, że zadania domowe bywają dla niej zbyt frustrujące. Xena zrozumiała Jamie, jednakże sama nie mogła za bardzo jej pomóc z zadaniem, mimo to nie zamierzała odpuszczać - zaciągnęła harpie z powrotem do biblioteki, unikając wzroku bibliotekarki, wsiadła na miotłe i po kilku chwilach odnalazła właściwy tomik, kiedy w końcu harpia zrozumiała treść zadania, była przeszczęśliwa. Zaproponowała Xenie wymiane numerami telefonów, zostały znajomymi. Z Lavender Marigold Harpia oraz nimfa szczerze nie przepadają za soba od czasu pewnej szkolnej wycieczki. Grupa uczniów, która jako pierwsza zgłosiła chęć uczesnictwa oraz wpłaciła zaliczkę, udała się po za obrzeża miasta by posmakować życia z dala od cywilizacji. Jamie zgłosiła chęć udziału z uwagi na swoje sportowe zamiłowania oraz chęci przeżycia nowej przygody, zdobycia większego doświadczenia podczas obcowania z dziką naturą, zaś Lavender zgłosiła się z uwagi na swoją miłość do natury i pięknych pejzaży tworzonych przez matkę Ziemię. Dziewczyny, po grupowym losowaniu słomek, trafiły do jednej drużyny, grupa rozdzieliła się, a upiorki zostały skazane na siebie. Choć początkowo miały do siebie neutralne nastawienie, problemy zaczęły się kiedy Lavender chciała najpierw zebrać odpowiednie składniki niezbędne do zwycięstwa w grupowym wyzwaniu, zaś Jamie wolała najpierw zorientować się gdzie jest meta, a dopiero potem dążyć do zwycięstwa. To był pierwszy moment, kiedy zapałały do siebie nie - sympatią. Wędrowały kilka godzin po lesie, aż w końcu nawet Jamie miała dość. Lavi tymczasem, beztrosko skakała niczym pszczółka zbierająca nektar z wiosennego plonu słoneczników. Drugim punktem kulminacyjnym niechęci wzajemnej tych dwóch dziewczyn, był moment kiedy Lavender mocno machnęła ręką, przez co na harpię spadło prosto z gałęzi ptasie gniazdo. Jamie była już wyczerpana i nie było jej do śmiechu, Lavender także miała dosyć wędrówki, jednakże liczyła, że znajdzie w sobie jeszcze trochę wigoru, by dojść na metę. W pewnym momencie, rozpadało się straszliwie, a obie upiorki wpadły prosto w kałuże. Zaczęły nawzajem obwiniać się, nie zauważyły, że kłóciły się na samym szczycie klifu....Jamie, chcąc wyjść z kałuży, chwyciła się skrzydełka Lavender, a ta myśląc, że Harpia ją prowokuje, pociągnęła dziewczynę za pióro wyrastające jej z głowy, zaczęła się szamotanina, upiorki w pewnej chwili sturlały się wzdłuż klifu, głośno przy tym krzycząc, brudne oraz z szarganymi nerwami, wylądowały tuż przed nogami opiekuna wyprawy, oraz swoich kolegów z grupy, którzy momentalnie zaczęli wszystko dokumentować. Nauczyciel srogo nakrzyczał na Lavi oraz Jami, groźnie pytając czemu wyglądają niczym prosięta, przez całą drogę do Straszyceum siedziały na końcu autobusu, brudne, mokre oraz wściekłe, a także wyśmiewane. Od tamtego dnia, szczerze się nie znoszą i unikają, kiedy tylko mogą. Z Justinem Sainą Dobrzy znajomi, poznali się nie mal całkiem przypadkowo, był wtedy ciepły, dzień gdzieś z początku tygodnia. Jamie od samego rana, była ogromnie podekscytowana, nie bez powodu - w szkole tanecznej, w której aktualnie się dokształca w tejże pasji, organizowane były przesłuchania do konkursu tańca nowoczesnego, między różnymi stanami USA. Jej uśmiech oraz taneczny chód od samiutkiego rana, zdradzał szczęście jakie udzielało się harpii, nie dość że szkółka tańca znalazła się wśród kandydatów, to byli również favorytami. Harpia, radośnie, tanecznym krokiem przemierzała szkolny korytarz, przybierając uśmiech na twarz, szerszy od owocu banana. Brazylijka, w stanie euforii,oraz zamyślenia, nie zorientowała się, kiedy wpadła na drzwi od korytarza dormitorium, po czym dosłownie wleciała na korytarz, łączący pokoje. Pocierając czoło z bólu, mimo to nadal chwiejnym ze szczęścia krokiem, skierowała się w stronę pokoi dziewcząt, aż...zatrzymała ją muzyka. Harpia, momentalnie przywarła do drzwi od świetlicy, gdzie uczniowie po lekcjach, w poblizu swoich pokoi, mogli w spokoju chociażby odrobić zadania domowe, jeśli nie zdążyli w ciągu dnia. Dziewczyna przystawiła ucho do drzwi, po czym zaczęła uderzać stopą o posadzkę do rytmu piosenki. Znała ją, bowiem często tańczyła w szkole wraz z innymi młodymi tancerzami do tego energicznego utworu w klimacie funk. Zajrzała prawym okiem, przez dziurkę od klucza, aczkolwiek nic nie dostrzegła. Wtedy, po prostu otworzyła drzwi, ujrzała Justina, który najwyraźniej, albo uczył się choreografii,albo tańczył dla przyjemności, co niesamowicie dobrze mu wychodziło, ale nie na tyle doskonale, by harpia mogła wróżyć mu przyszłość jako tancerz. Mimo to, harpia była pod wrażeniem mini "występu" dżinna, chociaż widziała kilka teledysków do jego utworów, dotąd myślała, że były podrasowane komputerowo. Harpia, sama zaczęła cichutko ruszać się do rytmu, podpatrując kilka kroków od chłopaka, tak ruszała się dobre kilka minut, swietnie się przy tym bawiąc, dopóki dopóty nie przewróciła baniaka z wodą, kiedy do uszu Justina dotarł dźwięk plastiku uderzanego o posadzkę, momentalnie podskoczył ze strachu, łapiąc się w okolicach serca, z przerażeniem szukał źródła hałasu, aż jego wzrok spoczął na Jamie. Dziewczyna, przyjaźnie zamachała do niego ręką, wyszczerzając swoje śnieżnobiałe zęby, silnie kontrastujące z jej cynamonowa skórą. Dżinna ogarnęło,uczucie spokoju, gdyż była to zwyczajnie uczennica, a nie jakiś atak na budynek, jednocześnie lekko się zawstydził, stał więc tylko z lekko spuszczoną głową, wysłuchując monologu Jamie. W pewnym momencie, harpia niemal wskoczyła na scenę, po czym zaczęła tanecznie demonstrować, co dżinn mógłby poprawić, nad czym musi jeszcze popracować. Justin, z początku lekko ignorowal harpię, jednak po chwili, naprawdę zainteresował się radami Jamie, wziął je sobie do serca. Bliscy, zawsze powtarzali mu, by,brał,przykład z osób bardziej doświadczonych. Kiedy harpia skończyła mini instruktaż, zachęciła muzyka do powtórzenia kroków, ten ku swojemu lekkiemu zdziwieniu, powtórzył układ niemal idealnie, no...za trzecim razem. Spędzili tak czas, do dobrych godzin wczesno wieczornych, polubili się. Od tamtej pory, dżinn zaczął traktować Jamie niczym swoją nauczycielkę tańca, najlepszą jaką miał,przyjemność spotkać, zaś harpia nigdy nie odmawia mu rad oraz pomocy, gdyż podziwia osoby, potrafiące otwarcie przyznać się, do błędów oraz nie uważające siebie za ideał we wszystkim. 'Miłość' Jamie nie w głowie romanse, nie jest osobą marzącą o dużej rodzinie i gromadzce potomstwa. Dziewczyna ma szczerze dość wątków o tej tematyce, które wszczyna jej babcia, unika tych tematów, a jak się jakiś napatoczy, szybko stara się go zmienić. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Jamie jest mała zielono-turkusowa papuga imieniem Papaya. Nazwana została na cześć ulubionych owoców harpii, papai. Papuga na głowie ma założony pomarańczowy kapelutek z owocem od którego pochodzi jej imię. Niezapomniane cytaty 'Zainteresowania' 'Akrobatyka' Jamie uwielbia akrobatykę i to z nią wiąże swoją przyszłość. 'Jazda na wrotkach ' Największe hobby Jamie, którym zaraził ją jej brat, wielokrotnie wygrywała konkursy dla wrotkarzy. 'Taniec nowoczesny ' Jamie bardzo lubi tańczyć, zwłaszcza energetyczne tańce min. Disco dance i Hip hop. 'Jazda na hulajnodze' Najstarsza pasja harpii, hulajnogę pokochała już w przedszkolu. To właśnie na niej przyjeżdża do szkoły i porusza się po mieście. Zdolności *'Chodzenie po wodzie' - Jamie jak większość harpii potrafi chodzić po wodzie. *'Fotokineza '- Jamie potrafi kontrolować światło i zmieniać jego położenie. *'Widzenie w ciemnościach' - Jamie potrafi widzieć jak za dnia w każdym oświetleniu. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Baaardzo często używa sarkazmu *Nosi na rękach masakryczną ilość neonowych bransoletek *Często ubiera krrótkie, jeansowe spodenki i spinki z piórami. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Bloody Little Liars Portrayals thumb|left|128pxW filmie Live-action, w rolę Jamie mogłaby wcielić się aktorka Lauryn McClain. Glosu użyczałaby harpii....zaś w polskiej wersji językowej, Jamie mówiłaby głosem... Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' : Jami, Dżem, Ballerino (przez Cataleyę Russo) *'Ulubione powiedzonka ': Tak! to był sarkazm!, Mam to w piórze *'W szkole najbardziej lubi'...Zależy od dnia *'A najmniej'...Jak wyżej *'Sekrety jej pokoju' Jej dom znajduje się na ...drzewie *'Nie rusza się bez' neonowych bransoletek Miejsce pochodzenia Brazylia – największe pod względemthumb|left|200px powierzchni i liczby mieszkańców państwo Ameryki Południowej oraz piąte pod względem wielkości państwo świata. Zajmuje ponad 47,5% powierzchni Ameryki Południowej i liczy ponad 200 milionów mieszkańców. Terytorium Brazylii zajmuje prawie połowę powierzchni Ameryki Południowej i rozciąga się w centrum i na wschodzie kontynentu, położone nad Oceanem Atlantyckim. Długość wybrzeża Brazylii wynosi 7491 km. Kraj graniczy z dziesięcioma innymi państwami: Argentyną, Boliwią, Gujaną Francuską, Gujaną, Kolumbią, Paragwajem, Peru, Surinamem, Urugwajem oraz Wenezuelą. Klasyczny potwór Harpie – w mitologii greckiej to duchy (demony)thumb|left|95px porywające dzieci i dusze oraz uosabiające gwałtowne porywy wiatru. Uchodziły za córki Taumasa i Okeanidy Elektry oraz za siostry bogini Iris. Hezjod (Teogonia) nazywa harpie "pięknowłosymi" stworzeniami. Obraz harpii jako brzydkiej, uskrzydlonej kobiety ptaka powstał dość późno, wskutek pomylenia tych stworzeń z syrenami. Rzymscy i bizantyjscy pisarze uszczegółowili ten wizerunek. Na wazie w Muzeum Berlińskim harpia trzyma małą figurkę bohatera w każdym szponie, a jej głowa jest podobna do głowy Gorgony, z wybałuszonymi oczami, sterczącym językiem i kłami. Harpie często torturowały dusze złych ludzi w Tartarze. Były złośliwe, okrutne i brutalne. Wg. Wergiliusza żyły na Stofadach. Ciekawostki *Nie znosi masła orzechowego. *Obchodzi urodziny 31 października. *Postać, początkowo była OC do adopcji, jednak autorka na tyle ją polubiła, że sama ją "zaadoptowała" *Nie może spożywać cukru białego, jedynie brązowy lub kokosowy. *Mówi z brazylijskim akcentem. *Ma tendencję do gryzienia włosów. *Potrafi zdejmować pióra ze swojego ciała. *Potrafi doskonale tańczyć, zwłaszcza hip-hop i tzw. street dance. *Jej ojciec pochodzi z Jamajki. *Uwielbia styl i muzykę Reagee. *Nowy basic Jamie, został zainspirowany simową pracą Liścia. Galeria Jamie ID.jpg Jamie Bezzear concept art.jpeg|Taki pierwszy, nie udany ze względu na aparat heh JamieSzkic.jpg JamieWInnymStrojuSzkic.jpg KolorowyPortretJamieByRochi.jpg|Please, nie patrzcie na to... Jamie w żakiecie.jpg Jamie z bazy by Rochi.png|Nowy basic Jamie inspirowany pracą Liścia w TS. Stroje Jamie NS.jpg|New scaremester Tło z Jamie w designie AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration - plus tło z tytułem piosenki Jamie AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration JamieWSukniGalowej.jpg|Gala ghoulfriends Jamie DTD.jpg Cookie i Jamie w randomowych strojach.jpeg Jamie BLS.jpg|Bloody Little Secrets Jamie maska do BLS.jpg|Maska do Bloody Little Secrets JamieJustinBlair GB.jpg|Gloom Beach Randomowystrójdlajamie.jpg Jamie CF.jpg|Carnival fever Od innych Jamieees.png|Portret Jamie w simsach od Listka Jaimieeeeee.png|jak obok Jamie Skullette.png|Skull Jamie by PixieGiggler Strójdlajamie.png|Strój dla Dżemika by Liściu (został designem w FDOS) Meta timeline *2016 - Rochi oddaje znaki dla "Jamie Bezzear" do adopcji, po pewnym czasie sama je przygarnia. ZOstaje ujawniony koncept który został oficjalnym artem. *Luty 2016 - Rochi rozpoczyna pracę nad stroną i bio Jamie. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Jamie oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *04.05.2016 - Jamie zostaje oficjalnie opublikowana Kategoria:Harpie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Brazylia Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija